Gemelas
by Mica Taisho
Summary: Se miró de nuevo al espejo y sonrio, esas niñas jamas aprenderían pero era mejor asi, eran sus pequeñas y, aunque a veces lo vuelvan totalmente loco, las quería como tales. Fic participante a "Las medicinas de Kagome" del foro DAIK


Hola a todos! Aquí un pequeño Drabble sobre las hijas de Miroku y Sango, espero lo disfruten :D

Este fic es participante a "Las medicinas de Kagome" del foro **DAIK** (**D**esquiciados **A**dictos al **I**nuyasha/**K**agome) Link al topic: www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net / topic / 145890 / 107806799 / 1 / Las-medicinas-de-Kagome

Palabras (sin contar notas de autora): 957

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en el Sendoku, el sol brillaba, los aldeanos se saludaban, todo parecía en paz. Excepto por un par de niñas que correteaban por ahí persiguiendo, por muy extraño que pareciera, a un medio demonio.

Si, esas niñas no eran nada más y nada menos que las pequeñas gemelas de Miroku y Sango, sus nombres eran Mei y Miu, y lo que hacían no era nada anormal solo estaban persiguiendo a su "tío" Inuyasha para jugar con él. Miroku las veía desde la distancia con algo de cansancio, cuidar a esas niñas era más trabajo del que parecía. Desde que había nacido el pequeño Komori las gemelas no habían parado de hacer más travesuras de las habituales, despertarse más temprano y dormirse mas tarde. Suspiro algo cansado y sintió una mano en su hombro, cuando giro levemente la cabeza vio a su muy preciosa esposa sonriendo tiernamente.

—Miroku relájate, solo están tratando de llamar la atención

Él solo suspiro y volvió a ver a sus hijas, si querían llamar la atención lo estaban logrando y demasiado bien. El solo quería pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con su Sanguito y normalmente lo hacía, claro cuando ella no lo golpeaba, pero últimamente apenas si podían caminar, sin mencionar las travesuras que "alguien" hacia en la aldea. Suspiro de nuevo derrotado y sin saber exactamente de donde, apareció Kagome cargando a un bebe de 6 meses con orejitas negras y pelo plateado parándose junto a la pareja. Ella noto al instante que sus amigos estaban más que cansados y se le ocurrió una idea.

—Oigan ¿Qué les parece si Inuyasha y yo cuidamos por una noche a Mei y Miu?- Les dijo parándose frente a ellos, haciendo que se miren antes de contestar

— ¿Estas segura Kagome-chan? Mira que ellas son muy inquietas- dijo algo insegura Sango

—Claro, después de todo Tsubasa-kun es muy tranquilo ¡De seguro a Inuyasha le encantara!-

— ¿Qué me encantara?- pregunto Inuyasha detrás de su esposa con las "Pequeñas mocosas" como él les decía, colgadas en sus brazos

—Cuidaremos a las niñas esta noche- dijo casi chillando de la emoción, mientras que Inuyasha casi se desmaya

Esa noche, luego de comer, las gemelas se habían ido a la cabaña de sus amigos mientras ellos hacían dormir a Komori para luego ir a su habitación. Les pareció algo incómodo el acostarse así sin más, sin ruidos, sin risas, sin gritos llamándolos… en silencio. Se sentaron inusualmente tranquilos espalda contra espalda, ambos suspiraron y como si esperaran un ruido o algún problema para distraerse. En un movimiento rápido, Miroku se dio vuelta y coloco su mano en uno de los pechos de su Sango sonriendo bobamente mientras que esta se sonrojaba y le daba una cachetada que casi la deja viuda. Si sus hijas no estaban, pero sin duda sería una laaarga noche.

A la mañana siguiente Miroku fue el primero en levantarse y se sentía fresco como lechuga, a pesar de que durmió solo algunas horas, mientras que Sango seguía dormida. Salió afuera y vio cómo su amigo se acercaba caminado con sus hijas con un aspecto como si lo hubiera arrollado un camión, varias veces. En cuanto el hanyou se paró frente a él, por alguna razón, empezó a partirse de la risa mientras miraba su cara. Lo que no sabía era que las gemelas habían hecho esa madrugada

**Flash Back**

Faltaba aproximadamente una hora y media para el amanecer cuando dos pequeñas sombras se colaron en el cuarto de sus padres con una sonrisa satisfecha. Les había costado mucho librarse del tío perrito ¡No se rendirían ahora! Inmediatamente se vieron las manos, las cuales tenían todos los crayones que les dio su tía Kagome, para luego mirarse a los ojos y asentir al mismo tiempo.

Ambas se sentaron a un lado del rostro de su madre y empezaron a pintar con varios tonos de rosa y algo de rojo. Cuando terminaron ambas se alejaron un poco viendo como había quedado su trabajo, el cual de hecho no estaba nada mal, tenía algunos tonos de rosa, un leve rubor y los labios rojos.

—Mamá bonita- dijo Miu en un susurro algo embobada con el maquillaje de su madre

—Ahora hagamos a papá más bonito- sugirió Mei con la voz algo más fuerte sentándose junto a su padre

Ambas niñas empezaron a pintarlo a él también; primero una especie de sombra verde, luego un corazón azul en la mejilla derecha, después una estrella roja en la mejilla izquierda y por ultimo algo parecido a un espiral en la frente. Las pequeñas vieron la nueva cara de su papá, sonrieron y se fueron de la misma manera en la que vinieron ¡De seguro luego las felicitarían por tan lindo trabajo!

**Fin de flash back**

El monje seguía ahí parado sin entender de qué rayos se reía su amigo. Luego dirigió una mirada a sus hijas, Miu esta riéndose casi susurrando mientras que Mei con algo de enojo al peli-plata para luego acercarse a este y con pose firme decirle

—Papi no está gracioso, esta bonita-

Lo cual solo hiso que el joven con traje rojo se partiera de la risa a tal punto que sus orejas se movían constantemente, la niña iba a decirle algo de nuevo pero había quedado hipnotizada por el movimiento de tan lindas orejas.

Miroku inmediatamente, y sin entender nada, se metió a su casa y busco el espejo de su esposa descubriendo la "obra de arte" de sus niñas y honestamente no sabía si enojarse o reírse de sí mismo por creer que esas traviesas no harían nada. Se miró de nuevo al espejo y sonrio, esas niñas jamas aprenderían pero era mejor asi, eran sus pequeñas y, aunque a veces lo vuelvan totalmente loco, las quería como tales.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto, lo odiaron? Díganme todo en un review ¡Todo lo acepto!

Bueno los vere la próxima vez

Sayonara!


End file.
